


Keeping Secrets

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris Porn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Isabela can get a hint of what Bethany's up to behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rubyvroom on tumblr

Isabela sidled up to her. “Who is it?”

“Who is what?”

“Come on, it used to be so easy to make you blush. So tell me: has Varric been giving you some _private_ readings?”

Bethany laughed. “My head on his chest hair?”

“Ooooh, don’t. You’ve been seduced by the revolutionary, haven’t you?”

“He’s been showing me some new spells.”

Isabela purred. “Is that so? There’s a nice one you can try on me… I’ll find out who it is, so don’t be shy. If you need any help, especially if it’s hands-on…”

“I’m fine.”

 

Bethany thought she was doing rather well.

Fenris pressed his naked body against Bethany’s back as they knelt on his bed. She was leaning back, head tilted so that she could kiss him, and Fenris was making the most of it, seemingly not tiring of Bethany’s mouth. His hands groped and massaged her breasts, insatiable in that too. Arousal was pooling between her legs and she brought one hand up to cup the back of his head. Her tits felt large in his slim hands and she panted as he continued to squeeze and fondle. Fenris pushed them up before letting them slide out of his grasp, only to return and palm his warm hands over her hard nipples.

“Fenris…” she sighed blissfully, moving her hands to cover his.

“Mmmm.”

He kissed Bethany’s ear and sucked on her earlobe before finally letting go of her breasts and sliding a hand down over her belly. He kissed her shoulder and slid his hand between her legs. Bethany found out just how wet she was when he slipped two fingers easily inside her.

“ _Bethany_.”

The way Fenris said her name at that made warmth rocket through her body, and she reached back to stroke his skin as he fingered her thoroughly. He pulled them out, smearing a line over her hip and to the dimple above her buttocks.

Fenris shifted closer and pressed his cock under her, between her legs. Bethany brought her legs together slightly and he moved, once, sliding his length against her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she rocked her hips over him slowly in return.

“Ah, yes…”

His whisper encouraged her and she rubbed herself over his shaft, moaning as his hands went to her chest again. Bethany arched hard so she could angle her clit down, wanting the same slick sensation there so badly. She whimpered with pleasure and frustration.

Fenris held her shoulders and guided her down towards the bed where she steadied her weight on all fours. He resumed the position again, only this time it was in _exactly_ the right place.

“Uhhhnnnnghh…” Bethany was surprised at just how guttural her moan was, but there was nothing she could do as Fenris coaxed another one out of her, rubbing the head of his cock over her sensitive clit.

He was breathing just as hard as she was, and he held his erection, moving it up over Bethany’s pussy, spreading her wetness all over the underside of his cock. He moaned softly, a shake in his voice as he rubbed his tip over every fold, slicking it up and down over her entrance, almost going in but not quite, driving them both crazy.

“Maker, Fenris!”

It was _incredible_. Her pulse was throbbing through her and she dipped her head forward, letting her damp hair tumble either side of her neck.

Fenris moaned and pushed in, hands going to her waist to steady himself, and Bethany groaned at the feel of him inside.

“Yes-”

“Oh, Beth- nnn, Bethany…” he said with a gasp.

He let her roll her hips before he started thrusting, and Bethany gave a soft cry, squeezing her eyes shut. She was dripping down her inner thighs and against Fenris’ skin every time he moved against her. She didn’t know when she had ever been so wet before.

Fenris grunted as he brought her harder against him and Bethany felt the impact over her hips and thighs, the soft jiggle all over her body. By the sounds he was making, Fenris loved it all.

Bethany pushed her chest down onto the bed and squeezed him inside her, which threw him off his rhythm, but only made her hotter.

“Bethany… I can’t-”

He was almost breathless, and Bethany loved the way his voice sounded now, husky and desperate. She writhed her hips up and down and he reached down to rub his fingertips against her, making her cry out and she came before she realised it was going to happen. He thrust into her a few more times, holding her hips before letting out a deep groan as he reached his own climax. Bethany lifted up onto her hands again and he leaned his weight down on her, placing a kiss on the back of her exposed neck. His soft cock slid out of her and they both groaned.

Fenris pushed off her, unsteady as he tugged her down onto the bed with him. They both chuckled, trying to work themselves out in a tangle of limbs and bedding. Sighing, they relaxed together in the delicious afterglow. Bethany laid her head on Fenris’ shoulder and her half-lidded eyes lazily followed the lines of his tattoos.

She was good at keeping secrets. She was a mage.


End file.
